The present invention relates to tubular electrical fuses and, more particularly, to capless fuses and methods of making the same.
Conventionally, a fuse of this type includes a hollow fuse body, a fuse element extending within the body, caps for closing the ends of the body and to which the opposite ends of the fuse elements are attached, and terminal pins or leads connected to the caps.
In operation of such a conventional fuse, when excessive current flows through the fuse element, the fuse element heats, melts and then vaporizes causing a transient high pressure within the fuse body. This requires that the caps be attached to the body in such a manner that the physical integrity of the fuse is maintained during vaporization. That is, during vaporization, the caps must be able to withstand the high pressure within the fuse body without becoming detached therefrom.
The present invention is directed to a capless fuse that is able to withstand such pressure transients and maintain its physical integrity. Such capless construction enables a simpler, less expensive fuse having less exposed area that is electrically live.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention which refers to the accompanying drawings.